Nature
by SanityIsOverratedXD
Summary: A powerful girl enters the lives of the Titans. Conflict arises and romance ensues. Oneshot


Elspeth "Elsie" Beatrice Jones a.k.a. Mother Nature- long dark brown hair; amber eyes; tan; slender, athletic body; 5'5"; vast control over nature, does not know full extent of powers

* * *

Elsie walked slowly through the forest, smiling as the trees leaned toward her and flowers blossomed in her path. She lifted her face to the sun, drinking in the energy it gave her. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Elsie frowned and tilted her head.

Elsie gasped as she felt the burning of the flora and fear of the fauna around her. She tugged up the hood of her ECO hoodie and took off running, bounding along the path with the speed and agility of a deer. She skidded to a halt as she found the fire. What surprised her was the five teens fighting another teen. She vaguely recognized the five from her jaunts into town. They were the Teen Titans, defenders of Jump City. The other girl looked like the alien girl, Star something. Elsie stepped forward, calling the flames toward her. The group turned to stare at her as the fire disappeared and plant life instantly healed.

"What are you doing in my forest?" she demanded. "This is my domain, leave at once"

"Ha, I don't think so" the black haired girl scoffed. "No one orders me around"

"Cease sister" Starfire commanded. Her sister sneered and fired a pink bolt of energy. Elsie calmly sent a small fireball to collide with it. Her eyes narrowed and several vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around the one that had attacked. Elsie walked forward. The Teen Titans instantly turned to face her.

"Terra?" Beast Boy whispered. Elsie stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" She flicked her hood back. The green teen flinched and looked away. "My name is Elsie and I am the protector of this forest and all nature. Why are you here?"

"Please do not harm her" Starfire begged. Elsie's amber gaze landed on the alien girl struggling within the vines.

"I am not controlling them" she murmured. "They protect me as I protect them"

"Let me go! I am Blackfire, Princess of Tamaran, you have no right to treat me like this" Elsie glared at the alien and the forest seemed to grow darker. Raven tensed as she sensed the strong emotions coming from the girl, and not all the emotion was human.

"Unless you want me to give you every disease known to mankind, you will leave this planet at once and never return. And I will know if you return" Blackfire's eyes widened as she finally comprehended what a threat this human girl could be. Nature protected her. She was nature. Blackfire nodded and the vines released her. She shot off toward the sky in a streak of pink light. Elsie watched until she felt her presence leave Earth's atmosphere. Elsie nodded to the Titans and moved toward the cover of the trees.

"Wait!" Robin called. Elsie paused. "Who are you?" She turned to them and smiled mysteriously.

"The people in town call me…Mother Nature" she whispered and then she pressed herself against a tree and vanished.

* * *

"What did you think of her?" Robin asked as the team entered the tower.

"She was very powerful" Starfire commented.

"True, she said the forest was protecting her" Cyborg added. "She obviously got some nature type powers"

"Very deep nature powers" Raven murmured. "Her emotions were complex as if it wasn't just her emotions" They stared at the empath. "When I reached toward her, I didn't just feel her emotions, I felt all the emotions of that forest, the flora and the fauna. It was incredible"

"How long had she been living there?" Cyborg mused. "I mean it can't be that long or we would've seen her by now"

"I don't know" Robin said. "She seemed pretty distant"

"With good reason" Raven interrupted. "Did you notice how the forest seemed…darker when she got angry at Blackfire?"

"Yes, it was very frightening" Starfire said, nodding.

"Her powers are probably like mine, tied to her emotions" Raven said.

"We should ask her to join the team, help her control her powers better" Cyborg suggested.

"Beast Boy, you're being oddly quiet" Robin stated. "What do you think?" Beast Boy blinked and looked up from his seat.

"I-uh-I don't know. I'm going for a walk" Then he was gone.

Beast Boy flew quickly to the forest at the edge of Jump City. He fluttered down and landed on one of the branches. A vine snapped playfully at him and he transformed, landing lightly on the ground. The girl melted out of the trees and smiled at him.

"Beast Boy" she greeted.

"Mother Nature right?" She nodded. "Kinda weird"

"Yeah, just a bit" she said, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement. A few flowers bloomed around her feet. Beast Boy stared for a moment and then shook his head. She stuck her hands into her pockets. "So, uh, why'd you come back?"

"My team is thinking about asking you to join" he murmured.

"But you don't think they should" she said, tilting her head to the side. Beast Boy glared at the ground.

"Last time we asked someone to join our main team, it didn't work out. She could control earth and rock"

"Ah. So earlier when you said that name…"

"I thought you were her"

"I see" The girl trailed off, looking off into the forest. She seemed to be listening to something. She smiled softly and looked at Beast Boy. "The animals like you" He blinked in surprise and finally noticed the tiny sparrow on her shoulder. It chirped and flew away. She walked forward. "I, uh, I'm not really good with people, but you're not quite people are you?" She bit her lip. "Can you show me your power?" Slowly, he nodded. Then he shifted smoothly into a kitten. She cooed and picked him up. "You're adorable"

"Thanks" he meowed without really thinking.

"You're welcome" she responded, her amber eyes twinkling. He transformed back and she grinned at him.

"You heard me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course" She offered him a blinding smile and he felt his heart thump painfully.

"Right. Uh, I gotta go" he muttered. "See ya later Nature" He turned to go.

"Elsie" she murmured. He turned his head to look at her in confusion. "You can call me Elsie"

"Garfield" he said quietly. Then he was an eagle, soaring high above the trees to his home.

* * *

Elsie awoke to screaming in her head. She shot up, knocking her head on the branch above her. She rubbed her head as she stood. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain. Something was happening to the forest, something bad. Another wave of pain hit her and she spasmed.

"Elsie!" The blurred form of Garfield appeared before her.

"Help me up" she rasped. He did and she focused on the forest even she was racked with pain. Something was poisoning her forest and she had a very bad feeling who. She found the evil presence, waiting at the edge of the forest. She slid out of Garfield's grip and flew quickly to meet the presence, Starfire and Raven hot on her tail.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded.

"Someone's poisoning the forest" Elsie explained. "And I think I know who" She saw the familiar guy and snarled, diving toward him. The forest responded to her anger. Even as her power healed it, it fought back against the invading poison. Elsie landed heavily in front of the guy. "James" she said coolly.

"Ah little Elsie has come out to play" he taunted. His dark eyes glinted evilly. "I'd love to chat, but I have a forest to destroy" Elsie hurled a fireball at him and he swore. His form changed to a thick smog and the fireball passed harmlessly through him. He transformed back and she snarled, the earth beneath him cracking as vines snapped up and lashed out at him. Acid dripped from his hands, burning the plants. Elsie shuddered and their dying screams filled her head. "Poor little Elsie. That's right, they just died for you. Just like they always do"

"I always defeat you James" she hissed.

"Hmm, not always. And even when you do, I always cause you a lot of hurt"

"I bet she never had backup before" Robin said as he and Cyborg joined them. James looked around, his shaggy, black hair falling in front of his eyes. Elsie spun around to face them.

"You need to leave! Now!"

"No, not without you" Garfield said.

"I see you've found some friends. Let's see if they can handle me"

"No!" Elsie cried. Dark brown smoke furled from her hands and she fired at James. The smoke hit his leg and he cried out in pain. Dark mold spread up his leg and he growled, slamming his hands against the ground. Elsie cried out as the poison spread through the cracked ground, killing the flora. Dark tendrils slid along, carrying the poison until it hit the Titans. They all collapsed in pain. Elsie reached out, pulling at the poison. She had removed it all when James attacked her directly. Dark green goo fell on her and she struggled to remove herself from the growing pool. Fire burned from her body evaporating the goo. She lashed out, fire exploding outward, avoiding the forest and the Titans. The fireball slammed into James with the force of a speeding bullet and he crashed to the ground. Elsie hauled herself out of the goo. James stood, anger rolling off him in waves. Suddenly, the entire forest contracted as if in pain and then everything was gone, dead. Elsie screamed, clutching her head as every living creature and plant within the forest died instantly, except the humanoids fighting for their lives. Garfield rushed forward, helping her up.

"Elsie" he murmured.

"Go" she whispered. She straightened and spread her arms. Soft light left her being, surrounding the forest. The light disappeared and the Titans were awestruck. The forest was completely healed. "We both know how this is going to end James" she said. She slowly sank into the ground. Dark smoke formed in James' hand, creating a sword. Elsie appeared behind James and he turned, plunging the sword into her gut. The Titans moved to help, but vines burst up from the ground in front of them. He yanked the sword out and she fell to the ground. Her face was pinched in pain as she gasped in pain. The vines shot out, latching onto James and pulling him to the ground. She touched his forehead and he slumped, unconscious. "It's time to end this" She closed her eyes and the Titans watched, transfixed, as James' skin slowly turned brown. His legs grew longer, burrowing deep in the ground. A few minutes later, a large ash tree was where James once stood. The darkness that had surrounded the area was gone and the vines twisted around before sinking into the ground. Elsie's hands were pressed to the wound in her gut as she attempted to control her pain and anger.

"What did you do to him?" Robin asked in disbelief. Elsie felt herself getting lightheaded.

"Mmm, la-er" she mumbled. "Need sleep" Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward. Garfield darted over, catching her. He looked up at his friends with wide, worried eyes.

* * *

Raven carefully cleaned the sword wound. Everyone else was in the living room, talking quietly, leaving their friend alone to do her work. Elsie's tan skin was pale from blood loss and Raven had had to perform a quick spell to find out her blood type. She then sent Robin to get the blood bags. The blood was helping. Raven reached for the damp rag next to her and dabbed at Elsie's forehead. Elsie's face scrunched in pain. She mumbled something unintelligible, her hands clenched into fists against the sheets. Raven set her hand on Elsie's forehead, murmuring soft words. A soothing blue echoed from Raven's hand and settled around Elsie before sinking into her skin. Elsie's features smoothed out and she was sleeping peacefully once more. Raven stitched both sides of the wound, murmuring another healing spell to help the internal healing. She wrapped a layer of gauze around Elsie's stomach and then left.

"How is she?" Garfield asked as the empath entered. She could sense that he was frustrated and worried.

"She's resting for now. She'll be okay" Raven assured him. "I used a lot of magic to help her so I'm going to go lay down. If she wakes up, come get me"

* * *

Elsie awoke slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small hospital room. Wait, no, she was in a medical room of something else. A small mouse poked it's nose out of a hole. Elsie raised an eyebrow as it came it out into the light and she saw it was green. The mouse squeaked and scurried over.

"Hey Garfield" she murmured, holding her hand out as he scampered over. He transformed into a kitten, curling up beside her. "What happened?" He looked up at her with wide green eyes and yawned. "Okay fine, later. Go ahead and sleep" The kitten mewed and snuggled closer. Elsie yawned as well and fell asleep again.

Elsie shifted as morning light poured into the room. She stretched toward the light, relishing in the energy it gave her. She felt something shift beside her and blushed when she saw that Garfield was lying beside her. She smiled softly and shook his shoulder.

"Garfield" she whispered. The teen grunted and turned over, burying his head in the crook of her neck, throwing his arm around her waist. She squeaked in surprise and froze. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as her hand brushed his chest. She blinked. He was really muscular for someone so small. She squirmed as his hold tightened. "Garfield, wake up" She sighed and shifted into vapor. Garfield's arm fell onto the bed and she floated away. She hovered by the edge of the bed and transformed back. She leaned over, shaking his shoulder again. He snorted and cracked an eye open.

"Elsie?" Then the other eye opened and he sat up. "You're okay!" She smiled at his enthusiasm. He stood and dragged her out of the room. "We have to tell the others" He dragged her out to the living room. She blushed as a tingling feeling travelled up her arm. "Hey guys, she's awake!" he called. Robin and Cyborg looked up from their video game. Starfire squealed and flew over from where she had been sitting with Raven, meditating.

"Glorious!" she declared. "You are healed!" Elsie shuffled nervously and nodded.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans" Robin said, holding a T communicator. Elsie smiled and took it.

* * *

Two months later…

Elsie was sitting quietly in the living room, meditating, when it happened. Her eyes snapped open and she was on her feet.

"Guys, something's coming" They looked at her like she was crazy. The explosion rocked the Tower. Elsie was thrown off her feet as the windows exploded and glass rained down on her.

"Hmm what have we here?" a deep voice mocked. Elsie groaned and rolled over. A tall, thin cyborg hovered above her. He had red mechanical parts, similar to Cyborg's but slimmer. The cyborg wrapped his hand around her throat, hauling her up. Vines sprouted from the floor, poised to attack. His eyes glowed red. "This'll be fun"

Garfield groaned as his vision cleared. He paled when he saw Brother Blood standing over Elsie. Cyborg was unconscious beside him and Starfire and Raven were still dazed. Robin had stumbled up as Blood grabbed Elsie and lifted her up by her throat. Garfield growled and changed into a tiger. Blood dropped Elsie and Garfield was horrified to see her eyes glowing red. He could almost hear the dramatic music in the background as she raised her hands. Large vines, darker and thicker than before rose up around the Tower, covering every possible exit.

"Don't worry Titans, I won't have her kill you…yet. No. I'd like for her to demonstrate some of her powers first" She swung her arm around and an arc of wind crashed into the conscious Titans, knocking them out.

Elsie went around to each Titan. Internally, she struggled against the hold Blood had on her but it was no use. He ordered her to subdue them and trap them with her powers. He was rather specific in how to trap them. He had her transform into an enormous spider and cocoon Robin. He struggled beneath her, but it was no use. Soon, Robin was trapped within the webbing. Then she was ordered to place him on the ceiling. She created a net of webbing to hold the cocoon and scuttled back down. Next, she trapped Cyborg within a large oak tree in the middle of the living room. Blood got very creative with this one. He had Elsie freeze Raven solid, not daring to let the half-demon have even a chance of escape. Elsie struggled with Starfire. Blood ordered her to put the Tamaranian in the middle of a quicksand pit. She created a large jutting rock at the edge and created a cable thick vine to wrap around Starfire. The red haired alien weakly struggled as she awoke.

"Don't" Elsie choked quietly. Starfire looked up at her friend as she sank to her waist and stopped, the vine preventing her from going further. Her arms were still tied to her sides though. Garfield woke before Elsie could get to him.

"Elsie!" he exclaimed. Elsie straightened and turned to face him. Blood laughed coldly.

"This should be interesting" he leered. "I've gotten every report on this girl I could get my hands on. Studied nature so I would know how to control her" Garfield growled and transformed into a lion, pouncing. Elsie moved in front of him and he retracted his claws quickly, crashing into her. He transformed back.

"Elsie" Garfield whispered. She hauled him up by his shirtfront. Then she kissed him. Something sweet entered his senses and suddenly all his thoughts were on her. He brought his hands around to rest on her hips, tugging her closer. She teased his lips with her tongue and he opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand going up to tangle in his short, dark green hair.

Robin finally reached the bird-a-rang in his belt and sliced open the cocoon. His eyes widened when he saw how high up he was. He took a deep breath and leapt down just as the oak tree burst apart. Blood was cursing and ordering Elsie to attack, but she wasn't. Instead, she was being pinned to the wall by a desire filled Garfield. Starfire's eye beams hit Blood in the back. Cyborg attacked Blood and Robin helped Starfire out of the sand. She moved to help Garfield and Elsie, but Robin held her back.

"Not yet" he said. "Help Raven" Starfire nodded and flew over to her frozen friend.

Elsie could still feel Blood's presence in her mind, but her entire being had been overcome by the pheromone she had been forced to release and now there was no controlling either of them until Blood was gone. Elsie's thin hands slid under his shirt. Garfield broke the kiss for a short moment so she could tug it over his head and then his lips were on her neck.

Cyborg looked nauseous as he heard the moans and groans coming from the other side of the room.

"Can I please knock them out now?" he begged Robin as they cuffed Blood. Robin turned to look at the entwined pair and blushed bright red. Garfield had managed to get Elsie's shirt and bra off in one quick move and was now groping her as she fumbled with his belt.

"Do it" Robin muttered. Starfire helped Raven out of the melted puddle as Cyborg shot a stun beam at his friends. Vines came up behind Elsie, protecting her.

"Shit" Cyborg muttered. He turned to Blood. "Let her go" he snarled. Blood laughed.

"I already did. This is from the pheromone she created"

"And how exactly were you planning on using that?" Raven demanded, looking disgusted.

"Hmm, oh, have her kill him while they made love and then have her take away the pheromone long enough from him see what happened before she killed the rest of you"

"You sick monster!" Starfire cried. She flew over to the vines and placed her hand on one. "Please sir vine, I do not wish to harm Elsie, I wish to help her. She is not herself right now" The vine quivered under Starfire's hand and sank back into the ground. Starfire yanked the half naked Titans apart and Raven quickly knocked them out with a spell.

* * *

Elsie groaned as she came around.

"Dear Mother Earth, what the fucking hell?" she demanded as her head exploded in pain the moment she opened her eyes. "You know I've lived a lot of lifetimes, but I have never experienced this" She heard laughter and slowly opened her eyes again. The brightness in the room faded to reveal the laughing faces of her friends. "I didn't get smashed, did I?"

"No. Do you really not remember?" Cyborg asked. Elsie scrunched her nose and concentrated.

"Not really. Just something exploding and then nothing. Did we get attacked?"

"Yeah. An old enemy. Brother Blood. He…uh" Cyborg rubbed his neck nervously.

"He can control minds" Raven said bluntly. Elsie felt cold.

"Oh gods" she muttered, burying her face in her hands. Flashes were coming back. "Bloody buggering hell. I am so sorry" Starfire smiled kindly and placed her hand on Elsie's shoulder.

"It was not your fault friend Elsie" she whispered.

"I was actually impressed" Raven said casually. "He ordered you to trap us in ways we couldn't escape. True that me and Starfire couldn't but that's because he was really creative with ours. Robin and Cyborg though, somewhere in your mind, you managed to fight back and made it pretty easy for them to escape"

"Yeah, real easy" Elsie muttered. "Fucking hell Rae, I practically molested Gar!" Robin and Cyborg looked sick.

"Don't remind me" Robin muttered. Raven smirked.

"I don't know, he seemed to enjoy it" she said slyly.

"Because of my fucking pheromone power!" She stopped herself and breathed in deeply.

She sighed and looked around at them, somewhat calmer. "I need to talk to him" The others exchanged quick looks.

"He's in his room" Cyborg said finally. Elsie nodded and slid off the bed and out of the room. She stopped outside Garfield's door and bit her lip. Finally, she knocked lightly.

"Gar" she called. "It's Elsie, can we talk?" The door slid open to reveal an angry Garfield. Elsie instinctively took a step back.

"What?" he snapped.

"I, um, can we, er, can we talk?" she stammered. Garfield huffed and crossed his arms. She flinched.

"There's nothing to talk about" he muttered. "Just leave. You don't belong here" Elsie stared at him with wide eyes. "You're a walking, talking biochemical hazard just waiting to happen. Blood could've easily used you to take over the world if he had wanted. It's a good thing he was focused on revenge instead" Tears came to her eyes unbidden. Garfield sneered. "Aww, you gonna cry? Go on. Get out of here. You're not wanted here" Something was off. Elsie could feel it, but that didn't stop the words from piercing her heart. She turned tail and ran.

Garfield chuckled darkly before transforming into Madam Rouge. The real Garfield struggled in his bonds. The power inhibitor around his neck prevented him from transforming to get out of the ropes binding his ankles and wrists. His voice was muffled by a gag. Thunder boomed outside the Tower. The sky opened and rain fell. Garfield stared at the darkening sky with an aching heart.

"What the hell?" Cyborg looked out the window. Wind and rain were pounding against the window as lightning cracked and thunder boomed. "It was supposed to be sunny all week. where did this come from?"

"Elsie" Raven whispered. Her cloak snapped behind her as she ran from the room. She pounded on Garfield's door. The door slid open and Garfield scowled at her. Raven's eyes narrowed and she attacked him. He crashed into the opposite wall and transformed. "Rouge" Raven hissed, stepping into the room. A muffled shout drew her attention to the real Garfield. The other Titans joined her, eyes wide. "What did you do?" she demanded, a black claw holding the woman in place. Rouge chuckled.

"She was weak" Rouge murmured. "Blood weakened her so I could strike and now she will destroy you all" Raven slammed her against the wall, knocking her out.

"We must find her" Starfire urged as Raven broke the inhibitor collar. Garfield instantly transformed into a gorilla, tearing through the rope like paper. Then he was himself.

"She-" He cut himself off. "Rouge…Elsie…" He choked on a sob. Starfire patted his back soothingly.

"The forest" Robin said quietly. "That's the only place I can think of that she would go to"

"Elsie!" Starfire called.

"Elsie, please!" Garfield begged as he slipped across the clearing where he had first met her. "Elsie, it was Rouge! Not me! Please!" Loud sobbing reached his ears. The trees shifted, showing him Elsie. She was sitting beneath one of the large trees, its branches providing her cover, her knees pulled to her chest as she sobbed. "Elsie!" Garfield ran toward her. He knelt beside her. "Elsie, please stop this"

"I-I can't" she cried. "M-M-My control is g-g-gone" Garfield swore softly. Of course, the strict control she'd had over her emotions had taken a severe blow due to the encounter with Blood. That's what Rouge had meant. Garfield gently lifted her face.

"Elsie" he whispered, his thumb brushing away a tear. "I am so sorry. I would never say that to you. I would never even think it. You are the kindest, gentlest, most big-hearted person I know. Blood was not your fault and this is not your fault. But you need to try, try to control this" Another sobbed racked her body and Garfield did the only thing he could of. He kissed her. A sweet, soft kiss, just their lips pressed together. The thunder and lightning stopped abruptly. Elsie slowly pulled back.

"Gar" she breathed. "I-" He cut her off with another soft kiss, gently cupping her cheeks with his hands. She melted in his hold. The beast in him could feel her fear and anger ebbing away. This time he pulled away. The pouring rain had lessened to a sun shower. He smiled lightly at her. "Well that's one way to calm someone down" she giggled. Garfield helped her up. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "For losing control"

"It wasn't your fault Elsie. It was Blood and Rouge. Don't beat yourself up about it. After all, everyone's safe" She looked up at him with her large amber eyes. He leaned down again, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back an inch, his nose brushing hers, and tilted his head to kiss her cheek. "Come on. The others are probably worried" She nodded, still smiling goofily as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh friends! You are unharmed!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging them tightly.

"Star…can't…breathe" Elsie gasped. Then she shifted into vapor, sliding quickly away and transforming back. Starfire looked confused for a moment and Garfield took the opportunity to wriggle free. He took Elsie's hand again. Raven and Cyborg exchanged a secret smile and the group of heroes left.

* * *

3 months later…

Garfield groaned as he stumbled into the living room. Out of all of them, he'd gotten the worst beating from Cinderblock. Elsie joined him on the couch, murmuring something to him. Starfire giggled and took Robin's hand, pulling him out of the room. Raven looked up at Cyborg and he smiled.

"Wanna help me repair the T-Car?" he asked.

"Sure" Then they too left. Elsie and Garfield, however, didn't notice. Garfield was too focused on Elsie's hands doing wonders for his shoulders.

"Lay down" she whispered. He did and she straddled him, kneading his shoulders. Her hands slowly moved down his back working out all the knots. Garfield moaned beneath her and she blushed bright red.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he breathed. She chuckled.

"Around" she said vaguely, working at particularly large knot in his lower back. She smirked and her fingers danced along his sides. He yelped and struggled to get away. She was thrown forward slightly by his movements as he twisted onto his back. She landed with her face mere inches from his, her arms braced on either side of his head. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" His breath ghosted over her face, smelling of cinnamon. She glanced at his lips and back up to his eyes only to find them locked onto her lips. She smirked and leaned down, brushing her lips against his teasingly. She pulled up slowly and he pouted, his fang sticking out adorably. She caved and suddenly, Garfield had his girlfriend's entire body pressed against him as she kissed him. He sat up carefully, holding her, without breaking the kiss, his tongue meeting hers. Her hands curled in his soft forest green hair. His hands slid under her shirt and up her back, leaving trails of fiery heat. She arched her back to his touch and he took the opportunity to move his lips to her neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin. Her fingers curled, her nails lightly digging into his back. She ground her hips against his and he groaned, one hand sliding down to her hips and then to her ass while the other came around to her cup her breast.

Cyborg whistled quietly as he walked into the living room, his headphones in. The couple on the couch didn't notice him, too engrossed in their activities. Cyborg turned and choked on the glass of milk.

"AH! MY EYES!" Elsie's head snapped up and she blushed bright red. Garfield jumped violently, sending Elsie tumbling to the ground with a squeal. She straightened herself out as he helped her up.

"Christ Cy" Elsie said. "Give a girl a heart attack like that" Cyborg was still staring at them. Then he covered his eyes and left, muttering about hormonal idiots and public areas and sex on the couch.

"As if he and Rae weren't making out in the garage" Garfield muttered. Elsie giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall to her room. She pulled him inside with a grin and closed the door.

Elsie snuggled closer to her boyfriend of 2 years. He was fast asleep, his warm breath ghosting across her neck. His muscular arm was over her stomach, his fingers intertwined with hers. Garfield snorted and rolled over.

"Eep!" Elsie squeaked as he rolled over on top of her. "Gar" she gasped, trying to shove him off. He snuffled and opened one eye blearily. He didn't seem to understand why his girlfriend was glaring at him for a few moments. Then he chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. He opened his other eye and rolled back over, pulling her with so she was lying on top of him. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She sighed happily. Life was good.


End file.
